Cake, Ring and Proposal
by Floral White
Summary: Canon/Seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu meminta saran Kakashi jika tahu hal itu akan gagal/"A-ku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun ... "/R&R?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Semoga berjalan dengan lancar, Sasuke!" Kakashi menepuk pundak mantan muridnya yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan rendah. Pria yang kini menjabat sebagai sebagai hokage keenam itu menyeringai kecil di balik topengnya melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah dewasa rupanya," desah pria yang memiliki rambut perak itu.

Setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk membuka novel mesum favoritnya daripada menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage. Kepalanya terasa pusing melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Apa dia akan berhasil?" renungnya sejenak. "_Sasuke itu jenius_," pikirnya dengan kekehan serak. Tetapi kalau dipikir lagi, kenapa Sasuke malah meminta nasehat padanya? Dan tidak pernah dalam hidupnya selama mengenal pemuda irit bicara yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu akan menanyakan perihal seperti itu padanya.

"Aku akan menanyakan hasilnya besok," gumamnya lalu matanya fokus dengan novel di tangannya.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor hokage, Sasuke langsung menuju apartemen Sakura. Ia tidak berniat pulang terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan diri, karena ia yakin Sakura tidak akan pernah keberatan bertemu dengan dirinya dalam keadaan apapun.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, pintu langsung terbuka dan ia disambut dengan wajah kaget yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lebar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura menahan diri dari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "M-masuklah," ujarnya memberi ruang untuk Sasuke lewat.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu matanya langsung tertuju pada hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Kebetulan aku memasak sedikit banyak malam ini," kata Sakura," apa kau lapar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab tetapi langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya. "Apa ada tomat?" tanyanya menatap Sakura.

Sakura terkikik kecil lalu berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya. "Untung aku masih memiliki beberapa buah, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya karena sedari pagi ia hanya memiliki sarapan dengan dua ekor ikan saat perjalanan pulang. Sakura sendiri terlihat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, ia merasa senang karena pemuda itu nampaknya menikmati apa yang dimasaknya.

Sasuke selesai makan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Sakura beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika akan membereskan meja makan, Sasuke menahan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengambil piringnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kedua alis Sakura bertaut bingung atas tindakan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam rendah, lalu menyodorkan Sakura sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?" tanya gadis itu menatap Sauske bingung.

"Buka saja!" suruh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Setelah mmebuka bungkusannya, Sakura mengerutkan kening saat melihat apa yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Kue? Tumben sekali."

"Hn. Makan saja," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura meringis, ia merasa bimbang saat ini. Gula darahnya sedang naik dan _sishou_-nya sudah memeringatinya untuk sementara ini tidak memakan makanan yang manis-manis. Namun, kalau tidak dimakan, ia takut akan membuat Sasuke kecewa karena sudah membawa kue tersebut.

"A-ku tidak bisa, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya gugup. Sakura semakin gugup saat melihat mata tajam Sasuke menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Gula darahku sedang naik, jadi … " Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat anggukan pemahaman dari Sasuke.

"Kakashi bodoh!" rutuk Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tidak mendengar saran Kakashi untuk memasukkan cincin lamarannya ke dalam kue bodoh itu. Dengan persaan kesal (dan malu, mungkin), Sasuke mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu memotong kue terseut menjadi dua bagian.

Ketika terbelah, sebuah benda berwana putih terlihat mengkilap dengan balutan _cream _lembut kue tersebut.

Sakura yang langsung mengetahui benda tersebut dari bentuknya menganga bingung, kemudian sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telinganya dengar.

"Aku ingin membuat lamaran yang romantis, tapi sepertinya gagal."

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. "Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu mengambil cincin tersebut dan menyelipkannya ke jari manis Sakura. "Sekarang kau milikku, Sakura!"

Sakura masih terpaku, menatap jarinya yang sudah dilingkari sebuah cincin dengan balutan coklat dan _cream _putih.

"Kau benar-benar melamarku 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Nampaknya Sakura masih sangat _shock _sehingga terlihat seperti orang bodoh begitu.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengetuk pelan kening Sakura dengan dua jarinya, sama seperti yang sering dilakukan kakaknya dahulu.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengklaim apa yang menjadi milikku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Sakura yang masih agak linglung setelah apa yang terjadi.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura tersentak lalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan bertambah cepat setiap detiknya.

"Kau memang sangat tidak romantis, Sasuke!" jerit Sakura dengan air mata kebahagiaan. "Apaan itu, meninggalkan calon istri setelah melamarnya," dengus Sakura sembari menatap cincin yang masih kotor tersebut dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar.

Ah, Uchiha!

.

.

Fin

.

Wkwkkwkw kagak tau deh fictnyaaa jadi begini, saya kangen ngefict makanya nulis ini sebentar sebelum kembali bercinta dengan tugas-tugas yang kayaknya makin numpuk ajaaaaa TT #TidurdipelukanMbahMada


End file.
